Unfinished Song
by Rivina
Summary: Sora,Riku,and Kairi embark on their first quest as a team. They meet a girl with an angelic voice that Sora is familiar with from his dreams. What is her connection to Sora? What makes her Keyblade "the missing piece" to help Sora's become more powerful?
1. Prologue: Her Voice

**Hi there this is my first fanfic for Kingdom Hearts so bear with me. Hope you enjoy :) Note: Anything in **_**italics**_** will be thoughts or flash back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its chracters! Also I do not own any of the lyrics used unless they are my own!**

**UPDATE!****-****I AM NOW GOING TO HAVE A "LYRICS INDEX" SO YOU WILL KNOW WHAT**** SONGS I'M USING FOR TIRA! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Darkness everywhere. A boy is slowly falling from the sky. He has spiky brown hair. It's Sora. He lands to his feet and he slowly opens his eyes.

_Where am I?_

The room is filled with light. He covers his face with his hand since it's so bright. He suddenly hears a voice. It's singing. The voice is amazing. Hitting every note perfectly. The lyrics are deep. As if someone were saying it to another person. All Sora can hear is "When you walk away you don't hear me say…please oh baby don't go!"(1)

Sora wakes up from his dream realizing he is back in his room on the Destiny Islands.

_That voice…again it was in my dreams. It was so beautiful. But whose was it?_

"Of course it was beautiful…it belongs to her." A feminine voice said.

Sora jumps up and sees the girl in the white dress standing by his bed. He hurries to cover himself up since he was shirtless. It was Namine.

"Namine? Do you know whose voice I keep hearing?"

"Soon enough you will know. She is connected to you, she always has been."

Before he could finish what he was going to say a knock was on the door. Sora turns to see Namine gone as if he were talking to himself. The door opens and a young boy with silver hair and aqua eyes, about 17, is standing at the door. It's Sora's best friend Riku.

"You're still asleep? Are you trying to keep us behind today?" He chuckles.

"Sorry it's just I keep having these dreams. Like I have to find someone."

Riku pauses to think. "Hmm maybe we could do this while we are on this new jounery. It's bound to be connected with it if you keep having these dreams."

"You're right." He jumps out of his bed. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>Another dream about him? Another? You think after 2 years it would eventually stop but then again who knows how this boy is getting into my head. I will admit he has changed in appearance so much in the last couple of years. He is taller…hair is a bit spiker…and I will admit he is a cutie. What was his name again? Oh ya…<em>

"So-ra"

Sora looks around as he hears the voice in his head. Riku looks at him.

"You okay?"

"I heard someone calling my name. I could have sworn it was a girl."

Riku looks around. "But no one is here."

"Kinda weird huh?" he chuckles.

"Sora! Riku!" a familiar voice says.

They turn around and their good friend, Kairi is running towards them. She is out of breath.

"Did you guys think you could just leave without me again?"

_Oh yeah that's right, Kairi is a key blade wielder now. _Sora thought.

"You guys are not leaving me behind anymore! We are a team." She smiles

"And as a team we will always stick together." Riku said.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town<strong>

_Why is this boy in my head? I feel his thoughts. Everyone of them. It's so strange. That girl…he likes her…that other boy…he looks up to. Who is this "King". Would they be able to help me? Help me find him?_

A girl is standing there. She's the same age as Sora. Her hair hit right below her waist. Long and a pretty light golden brown. In her hair, there was one solid pink streak that she added in and large white bow was clipped into her hair. She wore a turquoise off the shoulder crop top that sat right above her stomach to revel 6 stars on her right hip that were tattooed. Her white shorts clung on to her hips and with that was a brown belt she wore. She had a wonderful figure. Around her neck was a necklace, it was in the shape of a heart key. It sparkled beautifully in the sunlight and so did her hazel eyes. She was simply a beauty to look at. Almost like…a princess.

_Will I ever meet you Sora? Or are you a figure of my imagination?_

"Hayner! Get back here with my camera!" yelled Pence, who was chasing after the boy that ran ahead of him.

"Gotta catch me first!" Hayner laughed.

"Oh guys give it a rest already." Olette was pacing behind them. She stopped when she saw the gorgeous girl looking over at the city. Pence and Hayner returned, Pence having his camera back. Both guys began to droll over her.

"I wonder why she is so quiet?" Olette asked "She hardly speaks."

"Maybe because she wants to figure out how to approach me!" Hayner said confidently.

"As if! She wouldn't want to be interested in you" Pence laughed.

As the two boys were arguing, the young girl turned around. She stopped and started to giggle at them. They both noticed and stop. She begins to walk past them.

"Hayner,Pence,Olette…have a wonderful day." Her lips widened and a smile was across her face.

The guys were too nervous to say anything so Olette did. "The same for you Tira"

She flipped her hair out the way and walked past them. Smiling ever so big.

_It's funny how they don't remember him like I do. No one in this town seems to. What ever happened to you? My dear…Roxas?_

She began to sing "You disappeared and now I wonder why you left me here?"(2)

_How you loved when I sang…but maybe this "Sora" can help me reunite with you and it can be just you and me like it was before you left. _

She touched the heart key pendant around her neck.

_Soon though...I will finish my song to you_

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics Glossary<strong>

_(1)-Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru_

_(2)-Original lyrics of my own _


	2. Chapter 1: Fond Memories

**Chapter 1 is FINALLY here! Take note, this chapter revolves around Tira and her memories with Roxas :3 They are in no particular order since she is having her mind all over the place. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters associated with it. I also do not own any of the lyrics used. I only own Tira and the story plot.**

**Review if you like :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tira's Flashback<strong>

_It was any ordinary day in Twilight Town. Tira was making her way into the Tram Common Station, a huge smile on her face. She completed all her summer assignments early, like she always does. A young boy was making his way to her, Roxas._

"_Hey Roxas, I finished my summer assignments before you did…AGAIN!" she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_I'm not surprised; you always beat me to it."_

"_Have you even started on it?"_

"_Well…umm…" he sighs. "No…"_

"_What do I gotta do to make you do your homework?"(1) her angelic voice began to sing in a teasing way._

"_Tira…You know I can't resist when you do that."_

_A giggle comes out her mouth "I know"_

"_Hey Tira…"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Do you sometimes get the feeling that Twilight Town isn't where we're from?"_

"_Huh? Hmmm…never thought about it like that…I mean no one here really gets me like you do let alone talks to me…so I think you might be on to something. Why? Do you feel the same?"_

_He has an uneasy look on his face. He clenched his fist._

"_Let's get out of this place. Me and you. Let's see if there are other "Worlds". Maybe we can find the ones where we belong on."_

"_Roxas are you feeling okay?" Tira looks at him like he is crazy._

"_I been never better…I've experienced something that has made me decide this." He grabs her hand. She turns a slight pink. "And who more perfect than you to come with me."_

"_Roxas…"_

"_I truly believe that you were put into my life for a reason. Without you…I'd be lost. I never want to lose you.." He pulls her closer to him. "Never want to let go of you…" Her face is burning up. Her heart is racing. A smile is on Roxas' face. "You're so cute when you're nervous." And from there he places his finger under her chin and brings her face closer to his. His lips softly press against her. Tira tightens her grip on him never wanting to let go. She never thought this day would come. _

"_How did this go from homework to kissing?" This question running through her mind._

_As they separate from this kiss, Roxas looks at her hazel eyes. "Tira no matter what…I'll always be with you."_

* * *

><p>Tira was standing in the same exact spot where her kiss with Roxas occurred. A single tear fell from her eye and onto the floor. "You said you'd always be with me…and yet here I am alone in a town where no one not even your best friends remember you." She places her hand in front of her. Her necklace pendant begins to glow a pale pink and starts to form an object in her hand to revel a Keyblade. Very sparkly, Tira's Keyblade was that same pale pink color. The handle was in the shape of a heart and at the tip was a heart as well. It looked just like her necklace. At the end of the chain that hung off of it was a small musical note charm.<p>

"Why doesn't this thing just lead me to you?" Her tone was getting angry. "Wait…if my dreams are real then just like Sora I can open a pathway." She points her Keyblade to the sky. A beam shoots from it to revel a key hole. It's unlocked.

"Nothing…"

"Don't worry Tira. You just called him to you." A mysterious voice said to her. She quickly turns around to see the girl in the white dress. "How do you know if I did?" curiously she asked. "You're connected to him so when you gave the signal he got the message." A slight smile is on the mysterious girl's face.

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Tira slowly begins to walk towards her. "My name is Namine. I know Roxas very well." Tira's face lights up. "You do! Do you know where he is at? Where can I find him?" She had more questions just waiting to be answered. "Only he who holds the Keyblade can answer your questions, Tira. For you and him are connected by a very special bond. A bond that no one can ever break. He is with you and you are with him."

A confused look began to be on her face. She looks down and is deep in thought then looked right back at Namine. "You mean Sora, right?" She nods. "I always thought that Sora was just a boy of my dreams, he's real?" Namine giggles. "Very much real Tira. You'll see." The mysterious girl slowly begins to fade away. "Wait! Namine…don't go."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Where did you get that pendant from Tira?" Roxas and Tira were sitting on the clock tower looking at the town below them as the sun was setting. She touches the pendant. "Oh this thing…It was a gift from my parents…I don't really remember them much but I always have had this. I remember someone telling me "This has all the answers to everything you wanna know."…but I never knew what they meant. All I know is that I am here in Twilight Town and that's pretty much all I know." He looks up at her "We have so much more in common than I thought." Tira smiles at him "Good" She places her hand on his. He blushes a bit. "I'm glad we do. You're my best friend Roxas." Roxas looks down for a bit. He heard "friend"._

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas' Flashback<strong>

_Before weird things were happening to Roxas, he decided to go look for a part time job to make a few munny so he and his best friends could go to the beach. "How am I ever going to find a job" he thought. As he walked in the streets, he came across a girl, a beautiful one at that. Her beauty got to him. He had never seen anything that gorgeous in his life. She seemed to be talking to herself…mumbling. Curious as he was, Roxas slowly walked closer to her. He realized she wasn't mumbling, she was singing. She was really good. All he could hear were the words "The future doesn't scare me at all…"(2) He steps on a branch and quickly the girl turns to him. They stare at each other for a good while. _

"_I'm sorry…I overheard you singing and well you have a beautiful voice. What's your name? I've seen you around town but you don't seem to talk with others. I'd love to be your friend." Before he could finish his sentence she quickly begins to walk away. "Thank you…My name is Tira…if you will excuse me." She runs off. "She has an adorable voice…hmmm Tira I hope to see you again."_

"The scars of you love, they leave me breathless."(3) Tira stood in the middle of the plaza. Crying her eyes out. How she missed the boy that grew onto her. She thought of how they met and how he was amazed at her singing. She thought about the song she sang that day. She sang "The future doesn't scare me at all…" She smiled at this because this is where she was "interrupted". She wiped her tears away. "Nothing's like before."(4) She finished they lyrics.

_Soon Roxas…Sora will help me find you…then I can finally tell you how you've always made me feel._

**Flashback**

_She was in the best mood after her "kiss" with Roxas. She saw everyone in town and said hi to everyone of them. Hayner,Pence,and Olette were walking past her. "Hi Hayner. Hi Pence. Hi Olette!" overfilled with joy she smiled at them. "Where's Roxas?" All 3 friends look at her confused "Roxas…?" Hayner answered her. "Who's Roxas?" "Oh Hayner quit being silly, where's Roxas. I have something to tell him." Olette gently grabbed her hand. "Tira…no one in this town goes by that name." Tira snatched her hand back in anger. "What do you mean? Roxas is your best friend. You guys always hang out at your secret hangout." Olette felt bad. "I'm sorry Tira…I wouldn't lie to you. There is no one I've ever known by Roxas." Tira walked away from them and had her back to them. "You just lied to me…" and she ran off._

She sat in the train station. She didn't get up at all. "I will wait then…until Sora shows up. I have no purpose anymore until I find my Roxas. People think I'm crazy but I know I'm not." She began to sing the same song again. But what she didn't know was that every single word that came out of her mouth…Sora heard it in his head. Her voice was bringing him closer to her than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics Glossary!<strong>

(1)-Original lyrics I came up with

(2) and (4)-Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

(3)-Rolling in the Deep by Adele

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! This was like I said more about Tira and her "relationship" with Roxas. Can you guys guess what songs I used in the Prologue and in this Chapter? Well hope to hear from you guys! See you in Chapter 2. Let's just say everything is gunna finally be answered for Tira. Hehe maybe even a new guy will be slowly begin to grow on her like Roxas did. If you guys have any suggestions let me know I will highly appreciate it :3 **

**-Rivina**


	3. Chapter 2: Face to Face

**Hey guys! Rivina here! Here is chapter 2 :) It's longer than the last one. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or Disney and the characters associated with it. I only own Tira and Bentley. Oh ya and the plot. Also I do not own any of the songs in which I use the lyrics from.**

* * *

><p>"Sora…Sora?" Kairi was shaking to help her friend snap out of it. He gasped and looked at her with the most confused look on his face. "Kairi…did you hear that?" he slowly asked, looking around at his surroundings. "Hear what?" she replied. "I didn't hear anything Sora." Sora began to think about the voice he continued to hear in his head and dreams. He remembered Namine saying the voice he has been hearing was a girl who has been connected to him all this time. "Kairi do you sing?" he wanted her to say yes, so he could know that she has this amazing voice and so he would have more reason to have feelings for her knowing they could be connected. She giggles a bit. "You know I can't keep a tune, silly bum." Sora sighs.<p>

_I was hoping that it was you. _

"Why do you ask? Is that what you heard? Singing?" Kairi began to wonder too what he was hearing. He nods in agreement. "And the weird thing is…it's a girl…the same one. Her voice is in my head and sometimes I dream about her singing. She has an amazing voice." Kairi suddenly is drawn into the conversation. Who could this girl be? She got a little jealous as Sora kept talking about the angelic voice. All grew quiet. Riku, who had been to himself the whole time, finally spoke to his friends. "I'm sure we can figure out who this girl is. I'm curious to see if she is as good as you claim she is."

The three Keyblade wielders were sitting on the island waiting. They were waiting for the arrival of King Mickey and Sora's good friends, Donald and Goofy. The King had told them to wait on the island for the arrival of their Gummi ship. Sora was so used to being away from the Island that he couldn't wait for this journey to start. He was especially excited that this time he would be with his best friends. Especially Kairi. He couldn't help but stare at her. He wished he could tell her how he felt about her. If only Riku weren't here.

Suddenly a flash of light appears and a little red ship begins to descend towards them. The wind picked up as the ship began to land. The wind pushed their hair back. Even Riku's bang flew up revealing two aqua eyes instead of the usual one. A sight Sora and Kairi haven't seen in 2 years. Finally the ship lands and a door opens from the side. A stairway appears from the ship and 3 figures, one tall and the other short, begin to come out. "Gawrsh! Sora!" The tall one, who appears to look like a dog, waves happily at Sora. "Goofy!" Sora yelled. He begins to run towards them. "Donald!" Sora grabs his two buddies and hugs them. Kairi smiles at the reunion.

The other short figure, being King Mickey, walks up to Riku. "Hiya Riku how you been?" They pat one another on each other's back. "I've been great your majesty." The King turns to Kairi. "How about you Kairi? Been keeping these two out of trouble?" She nods. "Of course your majesty. I always do." They all began to converse with one another. Catching up and what not.

"So Sora, anything new?" Donald asked. He missed Sora dearly and wanted to see what he was up to. Sora kind of dazed off and Donald started tapping her foot against the ground. "SORA!" His was getting a bit of a temper. Finally Sora snapped out of it again. Kairi and Riku look at Sora. "Did you hear it again Sora?" Riku asked. He pretty much knew the answer since Sora made the same face whenever he heard the voice in his head. He nods. The King began to become curious. "Hear what Sora?" Sora looked down and played with his fingers, twirling them around. "Well you see…ever since we returned after our last quest, I've been hearing this voice in my head. It's singing. And it won't stop. I get the feeling I'm supposed to find her or something."

Donald became interested in what he was saying. "So it's a her?" He looks at Donald. "Yeah, it's a girl and she is pretty darn good!" Donald begins tapping his foot again. "Hmmm…the only girls I would say that have amazing voices are Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel,…" Sora interrupted him "But it's none of them. This voice sounds way better!" Mickey looked shocked. "More amazing then some of the best singers I know? Hmm you guys have to find out who this girl is. I mean where could you guys start looking at?"

_Sora….Twilight Town…_

He heard the voice in his head telling him this. A little uncertain he answered "Twilight Town?" Mickey jumped up. "That sounds like a great start. Besides maybe we could ask around and see if anyone has heard the same voice. C'mon guys!" The King started making his way back to the ship. Donald and Goofy followed him. The three teens after that. "Don't worry sorry we will find the answers you want." Kairi gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He blushed a bit then saw Riku chuckling at him. As Mickey, Donald and Goofy sat in the cockpit of the ship, Sora and his friends sat in the back part of the ship, where they seemed to added a lounge area since usually the Gummi ship can only hold 3 people at the max.

"Hold on to your seats guys!" Goofy yelled from the front. The ship began to rise up. Kairi got up to look out the small window on the side. The island was getting smaller and smaller from view. She let out a deep breath. "Do you ever think we will come back?" She was unsure about what was in store for them. "Of course Kairi, and this time we will return all together." Riku was very certain of his answer. She gave him a look, pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. Suddenly their Island was no longer in few as the ship picked up speed and they were now traveling in space.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town<strong>

The ship landed. The King, Donald, and Goofy left the three in Twilight Town as they had duties to attend to back at Disney Castle. "We'll be back don't worry." The King assured them. They were all familiar with this world. Since it marked the beginning of Sora's last journey. Sora stretched his arms out. He was glad to be off the ship. "Wow haven't been here in a while. Not much has changed here at all." Sora examined the surroundings. Kairi and Riku did the same. "You're right." Kairi agreed.

"Sora! Kairi! Riku!" Three familiar voices yelled. It was Hayner,Pence, and Olette. They exchanged hellos and hugs. "We're so glad to see you." Olette said warmly. "What brings you guys back to Twilight Town?" Sora did his signature pose with his hands behind his head. "You know same old same old out to save the worlds." "But nothing is wrong with our world right now or at least I don't think so." Pence was looking down at his camera. "Well…I'm looking for someone." Hayner looked up when Sora said this. "And who exactly might that be?" Sora started to think of how to describe who he was trying to find. "Well I don't know her name or what she looks like all I know is that she can sing…wait Olette do you sing?" She was shocked at his question then laughed. "I wish Sora I'm more of a bookworm."

_Oh yeah that's right._

"I wish we could help you though. If you had a description of the person it be easier." Suddenly a black puppy made his way towards Sora and knocked him down to the ground. He was very cute. He had shaggy hair that was all over the place but it was his cutest feature besides his puppy dog eyes. He licked Sora and wouldn't stop. He began laughing. "Whose dog is this? Stop St-stop!"

"Aww he's cute!" Kairi bent down to pet him. The puppy seemed to love people. He was very friendly…too friendly. "Bentley! Come here boy!" Sora looked up and saw her. His heart began pounding when she came closer to him and he didn't know why. "I'm so sorry about that. He is very playful." She picked up the puppy. Sora got up and brushed himself off. "Uh it's…okay." Everyone noticed the change in Sora's voice. Then she looked at him. She seemed shocked. She mumbled "No way!" Then ran off.

"Hey…who was that?" Sora was very curious to know her name. "Oh that's Tira" Hayner began. "She's the town's beauty. She doesn't talk much though." Sora scratched his head "Tira?" "Yeah, that was her dog Bentley. She is always seen with him. She's always pacing around town for some reason. Like she is waiting for someone." This instinct took over Sora's body. He didn't know what it was and where it came from.

He got up and began to run after her. Something about this girl drew him towards her. "Sora?" Kairi reached towards him but Riku stopped her. "He'll come back." Sora ran in the streets looking for her. _Why am I so desperate to find her? _He looked everywhere. All over the town. After two hours he finally gave up. He made his way to the usual spot. As he drew the curtain up to walk in, all his friends looked at him. "Sora…any luck?" Riku asked with a very calm face. Sora shook his head no. "You won't be able to find her in town, you know that right?" Pence began to speak. "Tira is never in town that much except if she is with Bentley. Most of her time is spent on top of the clock tower. No one knows why." Sora jumped at his chance. "Why do you want to find Tira so bad?" Olette questioned. "I can't really explain it. I got this vibe from her. It's weird. I feel like I know her." And from there, he ran towards the clock tower.

As he was making his way up, he began to hear the voice singing in his head. Or was it? It was getting louder and closer. He finally reached the top and he saw Tira sitting on the edge. Singing to herself. "Music will tie…what's left of me now"(1) Sora stopped in amazement. This was it. He was face to face with the girl from his dreams. For some odd reason he blushed at her sight. Taking in her beauty as the wind flowed gracefully through her hair. He liked how the pink streak was the piece that was the most graceful. He had to say something to her. She was right there in front of him. He stepped forward ready to make his move. "Tira?"

She jumped at the sound of her name. "Rox…" She got up and saw that it wasn't who she thought it was. They stared at each other. Tira taking in that this wasn't a dream. Sora was here standing right before her. "Wha…Why did you follow me here Sora?" He stepped back. "You know my name?" Tira walks close up to him. "Of course I know your name silly, you have been in my head for two years now. All your thoughts I've felt. I'm curious…Can you feel mine?"

Sora shook his head. "No…but I heard your singing. It's amazing. I've never heard anything like it. I'm glad to have found you." She looked confused. "You were looking for me?" She turns to face the city. "I was gunna look for you. I need your help. I want to find a good friend of mine. His name is…." The ground begins to shake as Tira falls back towards him. He catches her in his arms. He turns red. _Why am I blushing so hard?_

"What's going on?" Tira ran down the stairs of the clock tower with Sora behind her. They get to the center of the town, where the Struggle matches are fought. Silver creatures were scattered around. "Nobodies?" Tira looked at him. "You know what these weird things are?" He flew his arm out to make his Keyblade, Kingdom Key appear. Tira looked at it in amazement. Sora charged at the Dusks. Hitting them one by one. One knocked him to the ground, making his Keyblade fall out of his hands. He was surrounded by many now. He couldn't find his Keyblade. One dusk came charging at him. He bunched down so it wouldn't hurt as bad. And it didn't. He felt a warm light surround him. It was a pale pink light. There standing in front of him was Tira, fighting off all the nobodies with her sparkly Keyblade. "Tira…you have a Keyblade?" She turns to him. "Of course I do…I wouldn't have this "special connection" with you if I didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics Glossary!<strong>

(1)-Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Not sure if anyone is catching on to why Sora is acting this way with Tira since we know he likes Kairi. But I know why he is :3 Not just saying that since I am the Author of this story. Anyways...Review if you like. If you have any suggestions or even feedback just message me. Thanks to all that have Reviewed so far. See you Soon :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Their Bond

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I experienced writer's block. -_- Anyways I hope you guys like how this chapter turned out it's shorter than the last one but I got everything that I wanted covered in this chapter. Finally answers are here for Ms. Tira! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Tira and Bentley.**

**Review if you want to! :)**

* * *

><p>Tira held an extending hand out. "Looks like I jumped at the right moment." Sora still shocked at the events at what happened took her hand. "Thank you though. It could have gone ugly if you didn't save my butt." A warm smile grows on her face. "Sora!" He turns to see Kairi running to him. "Are you okay?" A concerned look on her face. Riku and the others were behind him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Riku looks down at Tira's hands. He sees her Keyblade. "So you have a Keyblade as well?" She takes a look at him. "Yeah, I do." Kairi looks at her Keyblade as well. "It's beautiful!"<p>

Tira touches her pendant to make her Keyblade go away. "As I was saying, I need help finding a good friend of mine Sora…think you could be able to help me out?" He nodded yes. "Oh my thank you! Thank you!" She looks at his friends. "Kairi and Riku right?" They nod. "How do you know our names?" Kairi asked. Tira starts to tap her head. "It's all in Sora's memories. I know every single one of them. I can't explain it but you two are apart of them. You're names were mentioned a lot."

"No wonder we haven't been experiencing anything weird in this town!" Pence spoke up. "You kept us safe this whole entire time right Tira." Tira walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would never let anything happen to you guys. I promised someone to always help in any way I could to protect you." Pence's shoulders were so tense. He was nervous that Tira was near him. Talking to him. Tira looked at Hayner and Olette. "You guys have my word. This world is protected." Olette seemed relieved. Hayner as well. "And see Seifer thought he was the one protecting this town." They all began to laugh.

Bentley began making his way to Tira. "Bentley!" She caught him in her arms. He took one look at Sora and jumped on him again. "It looks like Bentley really seems to like you Sora. He is never like this with anyone really." Sora pet him until he calmed down. "I think I can get used to him." Bentley returns to Tira's arms. Riku walks up to her. "Do you by any chance know how you and Sora are connected?" She glances at him. "Sadly no…I was going to ask you guys the same thing." "Maybe I can help you with that.." Namine stood there in front of them.

"Namine…do you know anything?" Kairi asked. She signaled yes. Tira and Sora looked at each other confused. "Try putting your Keyblades next to each other." And they did. Slowly placing their Keyblades towards another. When they met, they began to glow. Sora's a gold color. Tira's that same pale pink.

"When the Keyblades chose you two, you guys became connected. Being able to hear one another thoughts and special traits, for Sora that would be hearing your singing Tira." They were all confused. None of this made sense to them. "So if I were to…" Tira grabbed Sora's hand. He turned a little red and then they both began to feel a power overcome them. "No way! This feels incredible. Do you feel that Sora?" "Yeah I do, this power is like no other." Namine cut them off. "That power is your special bond since you two were the first to receive Keyblades. In time you will see how useful it will become." She began to vanish. "Good luck."

"Does she do that a lot?" questioned Tira. They all nodded. "Hiya guys! Sorry I took long!" It was the King. But he was alone. Sora looked around. "Where's Donald and Goofy?" The King folded his arms. "I'm afraid we won't be able to accompany you guys on this journey. We have to keep our world safe. A lot of havoc has been going on. I'm sorry guys." Kairi knelt down next to him. "It's okay your Majesty. We completely understand. There are 3 Keyblades I think we can handle it." Tira cut into the conversation. "Make that four!" Mickey looks up at her. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Tira…" The King jumped up with joy. "I know exactly who you are." He smiles. "An old friend would always bring you up." Tira, a little shocked asked, "Really? You know about me?" "Yes most definitely! Wait it all makes sense. Sora, was Tira the one you heard singing?" Sora looked at her. "Yeah it was." The King looked happy. "You four should be able to handle this quest alone. Look at all the Keyblade wielders we have here. A sight I haven't seen in a long time." The four look at one another. "Your majesty…" The King looks at Tira. "Do you happen to know a friend of mine…I'm trying to look for him since he went missing." "What's his name?" Her smile bigger than ever. "His name is…Roxas."

"Roxas!" Riku, Kairi, and Sora repeated. She quickly turns to them. "Do you guys know him? Have you seen him?" Kairi stood next to her. "Of course we know him…he is kind of the reason why Sora was able to awake from that sleep last year." She wasn't quite understanding it. "Wait you've met Roxas?" Her attention to him. "Umm…well…I kind of am Roxas." Her heart sank. There was no way this boy she just met officially could have been the guy she grew all the feelings for. She backed away. "That can't be! What do you mean? You're Roxas?" Sora couldn't come up with the words. He decided to just say what he could. "Roxas is my Nobody Tira."

"Your nobody? You mean like those white things from earlier? How is that?" The King jumped back into the conversation. "Tira, he's right. 2 years ago, Sora became a heartless trying to save Kairi. Whenever someone becomes a heartless, a nobody is created. And with that, Roxas came to be." She didn't know how to take this all in. It was all just way to confusing. She could feel everyone's eyes looking at her. Her heart began to race. Her face flustered. She looked Sora straight in the face. "You can't be him." Riku was now at Tira's side. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tira, we wouldn't lie to you. I know we just met but please trust us on this. Roxas is Sora."

_So this whole time Roxas was Sora? That can't be Roxas was here in the flesh. He was here with me. Everything that happened happened. I know it didn't none of that was a dream._

She became uneasy. All this was so new to her. She became nervous. Thinking of the possibility that they were telling the truth. Sora couldn't help but look at her. His eyes fixed on her. He blushed. Kairi took notice. He grew a small smirk on his face. Something just wasn't right. That same instinct that took over his body was there. He tried so hard to stop it but it overtook his body. He gave into it. "You're so cute when you're nervous."

Everyone looked at Sora as those words came out of his mouth. His voice sounded different. He felt his body walking towards Tira. He stood there in front of her for a while admiring her. His hand gently swept thru her hair. She was still as ever. Not knowing what had happened. "So…Sora are you okay?" He looked down at her sparkling hazel eyes. "Never better." He placed both hands on her face and passionately pulled her to his face. Their lips met and everyone stared in shock. Especially Kairi. Tira didn't know what to do. This felt so familiar. Tira jerked back blushing, confused. "Sora…what the hell?"

He laughed. "Geez Tira I thought this would be different. Can't you tell it's me…Roxas." She froze at the sound of his name. Slowly Sora began to change to Roxas. He was there, standing in front of her. Kairi and Riku looked as they saw that Sora was no longer there and instead Roxas was. They always knew that Roxas was apart of Sora, but they never knew Roxas was able to take over Sora's body. They didn't think that it was possible.

But somehow Roxas managed to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so darn short! And there weren't any lyrics in it. I promise the next one will be longer. See you guys in Chapter 4 =3<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: I'll Always Be With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney and the characters associated with it. Also I don't own any of the lyrics that are used unless they are of my own. I only own Tira and Bentley.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tira's POV<strong>

_What just happened? Is this really Roxas? Or am I just in a dream…was all this a dream?_ My mind was all over the place, it's weird how one minute you receive the most random kiss from a boy you hardly know and then all of a sudden the guy you have such strong feelings for is standing there. I don't want to believe it but hey let's just see if I'm dreaming.

I pinched my cheek really hard. He was still standing there. I lightly slapped my face trying to snap myself out of it but it just wasn't working. Roxas chuckled a bit. "Tira, it's me…don't you believe me?" Well as much as I wanted to I just didn't think this was all happening in the same day. "I-I w-want to…" Oh no here it is! I hate when I get all mushy like this. But in a way I liked it since Roxas was the only guy to make me feel this way. Or wait the first "Nobody" whatever those things were called. I noticed how everyone was just standing there in complete shock. Poor Kairi…it must have hurt seeing Sora (who obviously likes him too) kiss some random girl out of the blue. Even though it really wasn't him.

"Roxas…can we talk in private?" He easily agreed like he always did. As we started making our way away from the group, I couldn't help but grab his hand. I smiled. His hand felt warm. This certainly was not a dream. My Roxas was here in the flesh. As soon as we were a good distance away from the group, I felt his arms wrap around my body and pulled me into a hug. A tight one. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hold you in my arms…I've missed it dearly." My face sank into his white jacket and his scent roamed into my nose. I loved the way he smelled. My arms wrapped around his waist, I tightened my grip. I didn't want to let go. I felt fragile as I began to sob. "I missed you too you know."

He let go of me and looked. "Why are you crying?" Seriously did he really have to ask this question? "You left me Roxas…you left me right after that day we kissed and you never showed up after that! Your friends don't remember you and all I could think about was where we you?" Tears flowed down my face as my emotions got the best of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi's POV<strong>

_What just happened? _Okay I get the fact that when Roxas went back into Sora, they merged as one but I didn't know that he could take over his body. Could Namine do the same with me? Well when she returned back to me, I allowed her the chance to still roam free, not having to always be in my body. I wanted her to still have her own identity instead of combining to mine.

I couldn't help but stare at Tira while she talked to Roxas. I saw Roxas wipe her tears since she began crying and I grew a little envious. If it wasn't obvious, I like Sora. I always have. Seeing him kiss her hurt me a bit. But wait technically that was Roxas and not Sora. So he is in the clear. I looked over my shoulder again and saw the way they completed each other. How his hand never let go of hers. He started playing with her hair, which looked flawless by the way. She was flawless.

"Kairi…you know it wasn't Sora that kissed her…" Riku looked down at me and I quickly looked down at the ground. "I know…" was all that I could say. I was in complete shock. I never felt this before. And quite frankly I didn't know why. I was becoming jealous. Of Tira…

Look at her she is absolutely gorgeous. I even caught Riku take a glimpse at her. Hayner and Pence were practically drooling over her. I touched my hair feeling the texture. I began to bring myself down. Something I never do. But I couldn't help it. I felt unattractive.

"Roxas, you have to give Sora his body back." I overheard her say. "As much as I don't want you to go, you have to." Her hand tightened on his. He looked upset. "I know, I just had to tell you that I'm still here no matter what…remember I'll always be with you. And now I truly will be." He slowly pulls something out of his pocket. It was a charm.

"What's this?" she asked. "Whenever you're in danger, use this and I promise that I will be right there by your side to protect you." Tira smiles at his words. She nods. "Okay Roxas, no matter what I'll be there with you too." He looked calm. "I guess I got to go. Don't worry we will be with another again someday Tira." He let go of her hand, gently grabbed her face and slowly went in for a kiss. This time it was mutual. I blushed since it was just about one of the most romantic things I have ever seen. As he kissed her, he began to glow and started to change. As soon as Roxas pulled away from their kiss, Sora was there again confused as ever.

* * *

><p>Sora stood there, confused about what just happened. He looked at his hands making sure they were his. "Well that was weird." He looked at Tira, who now was looking a bit down. "He wanted to see you again…" Sora began. "He missed you a lot and all he wanted to see was a smile on your face." Her facial expression changed and a smile started to form on her face. She looked down at the charm he gave her and looked at the detailing. It was round and white. It had a picture of a 2 Keyblades forming an "X" in the center. Sora looked at it as well. He was shocked. It was a summon charm. "Looks like he'll be with you a lot now that you have that."<p>

Riku walked over to his best friend. "Does this mean Roxas will be taking over your body a lot now?" Sora began to think _Will he do that? Now that he knows Tira will be with us?_ "No…Roxas wouldn't do that to Sora. That would be selfish. Roxas always tends to do the right thing and be selfless." Tira answered for him.

It began to get dark, as the sun was setting. Hayner, Pence, and Olette said their farewells as it was getting late for them. "Wait!" The three turn around to face Tira. "I might be gone for a while and all I want to say is that, you guys will be safe I promise." They smile. "Thank you Tira. For everything. And it looks like you were right about your friend, Roxas." Olette said. "It's weird I feel like we've meet him somewhere before." Tira felt relieved. "Hayner, can you watch over the town for me? Make sure Siefer doesn't become too much of an airhead." She giggles. Hayner agreed. "You have my word." The three begin to walk off as the others wave to them.

A keyhole appeared in the sky. Sora was very familiar with it. "What's that?" Tira asked. "A pathway has been opened." Riku answered. "Which means we are on the start of this journey. On to see other worlds." Sora pointed his Keyblade towards the sky and a beam shot from it. This world was now safe from harm. Tira examined the sky and then the town.

_I'll be back I promise_

"Are you guys ready?" The King asked. They all nod. Tira picked up Bentley since she had him on the ground while she was talking to Roxas. "You'll be a good boy right?" He snuggles into her arms. That was his way of saying yes. Kairi looked at him as they were entering the gummi ship. Tira looked around in amazement. She had never seen anything like it before. "This is your ship your Majesty?" she questioned. He let out a small chuckle. "Nope. This is going to be your ship guys." Sora looked excited since now he can be the pilot like he has always wanted to be. "Oh yeah!" Riku smiled and assured him "I'm going to be the pilot since you get carried away with buttons." Kairi and Tira giggle.

* * *

><p>The King returned back to Disney Castle with very encouraging words for the 4 Keyblade wielders. "We have faith in every single of you. Let's get the worlds back to peace again. I'll see ya guys real soon." Riku and Sora were in the first two seat of their gummi ship while Kairi and Tira were in the back two. Bentley had fell asleep as he curled up into a ball in Tira's arms. "How long have you had Bentley?" Kairi asked her. "His is such a cutie." Tira began to pet him. "Bentley has been with me as long as I can remember. It's weird Bentley doesn't seem to age much. He's been this size for as long as I can think. I believe my parents gave him to me. Not too sure though."<p>

"Where are your parents?" Kairi then asked. Tira looked down at her pendant. "I don't know…I can't seem to remember their faces or anything. I only know that I was in Twilight Town. That's all I can ever remember. Kairi looked down as well. "I know the feeling." She said. Kairi looked up again and stared at Tira's pendant. She thought it was beautiful. "Hey Tira?" She looked at Kairi when she said her name. "Yes." "What do you call your Keyblade? Mine is Destiny's Embrace, Riku's is The Way to the Dawn, and Sora's is Kingdom Key."

No one has ever asked Tira this question. So she was a little excited to say its name. "Eternal Harmony." Kairi thought it was fitting. "Beautiful name for such a beautiful Keyblade." Tira began to hum a tune. "Thanks."

She continued to hum the tune until finally she opened her mouth to sing. "Here we go. Come with with me, there's a world out there that we should see, take my hand…" Tira held out a friendly hand towards Kairi an she accepted it. "Close your eyes..." And they did. "With you right here I'm a rocketeer…Let's fly!" (1) Sora and Riku turned around at the sound of her voice. "You were right Sora, her voice is simply amazing!"

"Kairi…I feel like we've meet before but I can't put my tongue on it. I don't know why but that song came to me naturally. It's a nice one at that fact. I hope you guys can get used to my random singing." Sora looked at Tira. "I think I'm kind of used to that." "Not you silly I meant Riku and Kairi." Riku looked at the two girls. "I think I can handle the singing. How about you Kairi?" Kairi opened her eyes and smiled friendly at Tira. "Yeah me too. Your voice is relaxing. It's nice to hear." Tira picked up Bentley and placed him on Kairi's lap. "I'm glad…to have finally met you guys."

"Look! There is our first world that we will be going to." Sora pointed out to the world coming into view. "Which one is that?" asked Tira. "It looks like Radiant Garden." Answered Kairi. "It be a good starting point to get trained up a bit." Riku then said. "Sora could use the practice." He laughed. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean." Tira stretched out her arms. "I don't mind." She said. "I'm a little rusty…how about we spar Riku?" His eyebrow goes up. "You sure about that?" She got up in his face and giggled "Oh you're on."

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics Glossary:<strong>

_(1)—Rocketeer by Far East Movement ft. Ryan Tedder_

**Hey guys hoped you've enjoyed Chapter 4! I tried something new in the beginning with having Tira and Kairi's POV on things. Tell me what you guys thought about it. Also I want to thank those that have reviewed so far and added my story to either their favorites or alerts. It makes my day knowing people want to read what I come up with. Chapter 5 will be the start of their quest. Finally Tira's fighting style will be revealed :) See you guys!**

**-Rivina**


	6. Chapter 5: Training Session

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, its characters, or any of the lyrics that I use. I only own Tira and Bentley.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

_This girl has guts. _It's not every day that a girl challenges me to spar. Let alone want to spar with me. I don't mean to sound cocky but I'm a pretty damn good fighter. I was the best back on the islands. For this girl to willingly want to spar, takes a lot of guts.

I quickly pressed the auto pilot button and got up from my seat. "Follow me" I said as I waved in the direction I was going. Behind me I saw Tira walking with a smile on her face._ What's with the smile?_ I thought. And behind her was Sora and Kairi. They were walking so close to another. Hands barely brushing against another. Sora was clearly turning red. _Why couldn't it have been me you liked? _The question that popped into my head. I knew that Kairi liked Sora but what if I made my move? Maybe things could have been different?

Standing before us was a bright red door. It was the training room. When we first boarded the gummi ship, I took a look around the ship, just to know where everything was. I noticed it right away and knew that this room would come in handy. Looks like it has. As we entered I quickly made my way to one side of the room, while Tira on the other.

The training room was all white. The walls, floor, and ceiling. Sora examined the room as soon as he and Kairi walked in. "Why's this room all white? He questioned. "Go towards the control panel Sora, press the red button." I ordered him and he quickly responded by going towards the side of him, where the control panel was. He began trying to locate the red button. I chuckled in my head. _Maybe I should have told Kairi to do this instead. _He finally found and quickly pressed it.

_Training session will now begin. _

A flash of white light surrounded the room and the scenery changed. We were now what seemed to be a replica of the Destiny Islands. Kairi had a huge smile on her face. Sora and I as well. "So this is what your Island looks like? It's beautiful guys. It looks just like it was in my dreams." Tira then said as she touched her pendant to summon Eternal Harmony. I quickly summoned Way to the Dawn. "You sure about this Tira?" I asked taunting her. Her face didn't become uneasy. It looked calm as ever when she spoke. "Positive."

"Now don't think that I'm going to go easy on you since you a girl." I chuckled while getting into my fighting stance. She moved her hair from her face and I clearly could see a laugh come out. "I didn't ask you too." Tira then got into her fighting stance. Sora and Kairi decided to sit down since Bentley was still sleeping in Kairi's arms. I was ready more than ever. I've never really spared with anyone other than Sora so this should be exciting. My heart began pumping faster and faster and before you knew it me and Tira were running towards each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Mine =D)<strong>

Tira and Riku made their way to another clashing their Keyblades. Both pushing back and forth against another. Riku finally got the strength to push Tira back to where she would lose her balance and fall on the ground. She quickly jumped back up and ran towards him. Riku was ready for her when suddenly she teleported to the back of him. Riku became confused and turned to the back of him. Tira was now on the side of her, she began alternating sides going from one to the other. Riku became a little dizzy. Tira came to a stop in front of him with the sweetest smile on her face. She gracefully jumped up into a back flip her face meeting with his when she whispered "You lose" then kicked him hard on his back and he landed face first on the ground.

Sora and Kairi were shocked to see how quickly Tira got the upper hand. Riku never lost a sparring match back on the Island. For him to get beat by Tira, a complete shocker. Riku flipped over to lay on his back and looked up to see Tira pointing Eternal Harmony down at him. His jaw dropped "What happened to you being rusty?"

"That is being rusty" she claimed sarcastically while lending a helping hand. Quickly taking her hand, he dusted himself off. On the sidelines Kairi looked down at Bentley who was now waking up. "Hey there Bentley, did you sleep well?" The black puppy nodded in agreement as he knew what she was saying. He got up and stretched out, then quickly turned his attention to Sora, wagging his tail. He now took a spot in Sora's lap.

"Round Two?" Tira swung Eternal Harmony around in a playful way. "Don't worry I won't go easy on you." She cooed. Riku laughed as their training continued. After an hour, they decided to call it quits. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" questioned Sora as she made her way to him to pick up Bentley. "When I first learned that my necklace was a Keyblade, I began to train. Also in Twilight Town, I took up watching Struggle matches. Roxas showed me a thing or two as well." She reached into her pocket to pull out the summon charm he gave her. "I got better in time and when those Nobodies started showing up I got stronger when fighting them off."

"You're going to have to show me some of those moves." Kairi got up to look at her. "Sure, just let me know whenever you're ready. And I will be here at your service." She curtsied to Kairi. The scenery went back to the white room. Bentley yawned as he curled in Tira's arms. "I think me and Bentley are going to call it a night. See you guys in the morning. Goodnight." She waved as she made her way out. "Goodnight." The three replied back and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's Dreams<strong>

_Sora stood in Twilight Town. He noticed that no one was to be found. He looked up to the sky and saw a figure sitting on the clock tower. "Who could that be?" He thought to himself as he made his way there. When he reached the top, a familiar person was there. A young boy, with blonde hair and wearing a white jacket that Sora knew from his past. "Roxas?" He called out to the boy who turned around to face him. A couple of tears fell from his blood shot red eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked as he took a seat next to him._

"_Sora I miss her…" Roxas whispered. "I hate the fact that I never gotten the chance to really be with her." Sora's face sank a bit. He felt bad. "I'm the reason why they're not together. It's all my fault…I have to do something." Roxas wiped the last of his tears as he felt a warm hand being placed on his shoulder. "I think I know a way to make you feel better." A smile formed on both faces._

* * *

><p>Tira tossed back and forth in her bed, throwing the sheets on and off of her. <em>Why can't I sleep? <em>Usually she never has this type of problem. She loved to sleep, to be able to dream. It's the only thing she had after Roxas disappeared. She looked over the side of her small bed to see Bentley, fast asleep. _Thank you for never leaving me. _Her thoughts as she quickly pet him, trying not to disturb him. Looking up at the blank ceiling, she reminisced the days back in Twilight Town. Roxas' face was the only thing that came to mind. The day they first kissed made her turn a slight pink.

Smiling, she began to do what she did best…sing. "I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love…a day without is like a year without rain. I need by my side…don't know how I'll survive, a day without you is like a year without rain!" (1) Her voice lit up the dark, silent room. This was her favorite song and also her song to Roxas. She heard a faint knock on her door. _Who could that be?_

"Come in!" She waited for the door to open. She noticed spiky hair and thought of Sora. "Sora what are you still doing up?" a quiet laugh slipped from her mouth. The spiky haired figured starting coming towards her, not saying a word. "Sora, you okay?" asking concerned. The figure let out a quiet laugh as well. "You should know I'm not Sora." Quickly her body jumped up and out of her bed. "Roxas!" Her blanket dropped to revel her sleep attire consisting of a lace camisole and silk short shorts. He embraced her in a tight hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to take Sora's body anymore?" He looked down at her and cupped her face in his hands. "I assure you, Sora is totally fine with this." He softly kissed her cheek. "I wanted to lay down with you, if that's okay?" Tira looked down at her small bed. "Sure…I don't mind but do you think we have enough room?" Roxas examined her bed and replied "I think we can manage" slightly winking at her.

As they lay down together, Roxas took a firm hold of her. Tira placed her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him as well. Slowly their eyes began to droop down as sleep was going to consume them. They equally tried hard to stay up, not wanting this moment to end. Soon, both were sound asleep. Tira tighten her grip on Roxas, a warm smile was on her face. She thought about the promise he made to her and how lately he has been keeping up with it.

_I'll always be with you_

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics!:<strong>

_(1)-A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez && The Scene_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was kinda short! Leave reviews if you like :) **


	7. Chapter 6: Sealed with a Kiss Finally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and any of the Characters associated with it! I only own Tira and Bentley! **

**Enjoy Chapter 6 :)**

* * *

><p><em>When we are together, it's the time of our lives. (1)<em>

Kairi woke up before the others. She stared at her room for a bit. Bored as can be. "I wonder if the others are up?" she pondered. Walking up to the small dresser in the corner, she picked up her favorite pink dress, the one she chose to wear as she gotten older. Slipping it over her head, she could feel her silver zippers against her skin releasing a cool sensation. After dressing and brushing her teeth, she picked up brush and began to brush down her vivid red hair, making sure not a strand stood up. Looking in the mirror, she was satisfied with the results.

As she exited her room, she began to walk towards the left hall, where Riku's room was. Peeking into his door, she saw the silver haired teen fast asleep. She smiled at this sight. He looked ever so peaceful when he is asleep. Kairi shut the door quietly behind her. She decided to make her way to Sora's room to see if maybe he was up. As Kairi approached his door her hand began to quibble. It was shaking as she became nervous. Pushing open his door a smile crept on her face but immediately went down. The room was empty. "Hmm maybe Sora is in the upper part of the ship? Probably the kitchen" Small laughter came out of her mouth. "Let's see if Tira and Bentley are up."

Kairi already knew where Tira's room was since the girls shared the same quarters of the gummi ship. Her room was exactly across the hall from Kairi's. She knocked quietly on Tira's door. No answer though. Kairi decided to head into the kitchen to see if possibly Sora was there. As she walked away she heard a slight "Hmmm" coming from Tira's room. It was that of a boy. Kairi peeked into the door and her mouth dropped.

There it was. Sora was in Tira's bed. His arm wrapped around her while she placed her head on his chest. Still asleep, they both had slight smiles on their faces. Kairi grew a bit angry. She took notice that Bentley was now at the door staring up at her. The anger quickly subsided in her. "You hungry Bentley?" she felt dumb asking the puppy questions as if he could talk back. He wagged his tail in response. She cracked the door open to let him out. "Let's go then." As she went to close the door she stared at the odd couple one more time. Not knowing the truth to why Sora was there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Tira's room, both teens woke up at the same time. Sora looked completely shocked as his arm was still around her. Tira looked up to see Sora staring at her. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Tira quickly jumped out of her bed. "What the hell Sora?" her hands clung to her hips. "Uh-Sorry…" He couldn't help but get distracted at what he saw. Tira's tattoo was more visible than ever. She quickly noticed and pulled her blanket and wrapped it around her. "What are you doing here? I-I thought Roxas…."<p>

"Guess he forgot to go back to my room when he was done spending time with you" Sora scratched his head. Tira's eyebrow rose "What do you mean by that?" Awkward laughter came from the spiky haired teen. "Well you see…Roxas really misses you and since he's a part of me, I thought that maybe you guys should spend time with each other from time to time…I hope it's not a problem?" Tira's hazel eyes seemed to well up as she began to shake her head. "Of course it's not a problem. I just wish you could have told me." Sora got up from her bed this time. "It was sort of short notice." He stretched his arms out. He looked around, something was missing. "Hey, where's Bentley?" Tira looked around as well and shrugged her shoulders. A loud clutter of dishes could be heard nearby. "Probably in the kitchen, his favorite place." Sora began to head towards the door. "I'm going to get dressed, see you in a bit." That wide grin was now on his face.

As her door shut, Tira began to get dressed. Slipping on her usual attire, her turquoise top, white shorts, brown belt and her turquoise low top vans. She walked over to her dresser and fastened her necklace around her neck. Quickly brushing her hair and teeth, she looked into her mirror and smiled at the reflection.

Kairi and Bentley were in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make. Now Kairi wasn't a chef, but she knew how to make a couple of things she learned from back on the Island. "Hmm…Bentley this is going to be tough. It seems I can't make up my mind on what we should eat." She giggled as the little puppy agreed with a wag in his tail. She heard footsteps behind her and automatically turned around to see Sora yawing and stretching his arms. "Good morning Kairi!" his cheerful voice let out. Kairi just stared at him for a bit then finally gave in with a smile. He took a spot standing next to her. "What are you doing up this early?" he whispered in her ear. Butterflies began to spur in her stomach. Easily she snapped out of it. "Just woke up early that's all…did you sleep well? Pretty sure you did…"

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned her remark. Sora looked down at her and saw that she had an angry look on her face. "Do you like Tira?" Kairi's face was stern and Sora became shocked at her question. "I saw you two…together…in her bed. Sora is there something you're not telling me? I mean I could understand if you like her…she's beautiful…and….and…." Sora moved in closer to her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He held on to her tight, his hands now on her back. Kairi slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss that she has always wanted.

Sora pulled away and gently pushed Kairi's hair out of her face. "Kairi, it's always been you. From the day we met, it's been you. No one could ever replace the spot in my heart that I have for you. And I would never want anyone to try and take that from me either. I've wanted to tell you how you've made me feel for the longest but I never knew when that moment would be. Something in my heart told me to take this chance now and say it…K-Kairi…I-I-I…Love…you." Overwhelmed by the events that happened, Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and softly pressed her lips to his. "You know that I love you too Sora, you don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me this." They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. All their wishes have come true.

* * *

><p>Tira couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation, as she watched from the corner of the hallway. She tried her best to hide from them but Bentley gave away her when he ran over to her. Sora and Kairi blushed heavily as they noticed they weren't alone. Tira became a bit embarrassed herself, thinking that she ruined their moment. "I'm sorry…I was coming to see if Bentley was here with you and couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I hope I didn't ruin your moment." Sora looked down at Kairi again and began to chuckle. "Don't worry Tira, you didn't." A huge smile was now on Tira's face as she bent down to pick up her beloved Bentley. "Let's go Bentley and leave these two lovebirds alone." As she walked away she started making kissy noises, in return made both teens blush as the finally let go of one another. From another corner of the kitchen, Riku stood there, an upset look on his face. He stepped back and began walking to the cockpit, with his head down.<p>

The gummi ship finally landed in Radiant Garden. The ship's side doors opened as a set of stairs was released and gently hit the ground. Riku was the first one out, still looking gloomy, trying to hide his emotions as best he could. Kairi and Sora came out next, this time hand and hand. They were as happy as can be. Tira was last as she held Bentley and slowly came down the stairs, watching her every step. Sora and Kairi decided to walk ahead of the group as they became lost in their conversation. Tira placed Bentley on the ground so he could walk on his own. As she did that she walked up to Riku. "Hey, you okay?" Riku just shook his head saying yes, but she knew something was up. She lifted his bang up to be able to look at both his eyes. "You're lying…I can sense something is wrong. Wait a minute…does this have something to do with those two up there." Her hand gesture was towards Sora and Kairi.

"Yes…" He quietly responded back. "Sometimes I feel like I'm meant to be alone…" He felt something warm on his face. It was Tira's hand. "Don't think like that." She began. "I used to be just like that too, thinking I was meant to roam around alone…until I met Roxas. Now I'm not saying that I liked him right away, no it took time. Some people like Kairi and Sora, have that connection naturally. Others like Roxas and I, our connections come in time. Don't give up though Riku. I'm sure you're going to find your dream girl as well."

Her words of encouragement moved Riku. No one ever told him what she just did. For the first time that day a smile went across his face. "See there! I'm sure there's a girl who can't wait to be able to see that smile of yours." Tira assured him. "Let's go and catch up to the others." He nodded as they began to pick up the pace.

Radiant Garden looked astonishing as they walked in the town square. Everything was fully restored to its original state. The four Keyblade wielders came across a familiar group of people. It was Leon, Yuffie, Arieth, and Cid. Yuffie took notice of them first. "Sora, Kairi, Riku! How you guys been?" Leon noticed Tira and bowed down to her, Arieth and Cid joined in. After jumping up and down, Yuffie noticed her too, and quickly submitted into a bow. "How rude of me…" she whispered. Sora scratched his head and wondered why they were all bowing down. "Uh-you guys okay?" he asked. Leon lifted his head and looked Tira in the eyes. "It's great to know you're still alive your Highness." Riku, Kairi, and Sora all glanced back at Tira, who now was confused.

"What do you mean by 'Your Highness'?" Tira asked Leon, while they all arose from their bows. "I guess it's been a while since you've been here in Radiant Garden." A smirk across his face now. "And I guess after a while you forgot about this place as well, you are Princess Tira, the only daughter of our Great King, Ansem the Wise.

"WHHHHATTT!" Sora yelled as his mouth dropped. "Tira's a princess!"

* * *

><p><em>(1)- We own the Night by Selena Gomez &amp;&amp; the Scene<em>

**TIRA'S A FREAKING PRINCESS! SAY WHAT? LOL! I really like how this chapter turned out. This time Sora and Kairi finally kiss and focused on them for a bit. I was shocked how it came out as well. Leave Reviews if you like. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Up next Chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 7: Princess Tira

**Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters associated with it or the lyrics I use.**

* * *

><p>Tira shook her head aggressively. "I can't be a princess! There's just no freaking way?" Arieth calmly walked towards the new found princess. "You have the royal marking." Her calm voice was soothing, she pointed down towards Tira's hip. "The only descendant of our King has it." Tira placed her hand on her hip and looked down at it. "You mean this thing? I've always thought it was just a weird tattoo I've always had."<p>

Yuffie went by her side. "Princess, we all thought you were gone…well actually we thought you were dead. After they returned without you…"

"Who are they?" Suddenly three orbs of light surrounded and began circling around Tira. "Oh, Princess is that really you?" a pale blue orb spoke. "Of course it's her! Look at how much older she is!" the second one, a yellow orb cheered. "No doubt about it…it's the Princess." The last one, a red orb spoke.

"Who or what are you?" Tira asked the orbs of light. In unison the orbs exclaimed "We're your guardians!" The orbs began to sparkle to reveal no other than the Gullwings; Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. They began floating around her; Rikku went up close to her face. "Gosh look at how pretty you've become!" Rikku began playing with her hair. "She has an amazing physique." Paine began to examine her. "And how's that voice of yours?" Yuna asked cheerfully.

Tira swatted the three away from her. "Can you guys explain to me what's going on?" she demanded. Yuna flew up to her. "Of course but can you do us something? Can you turn us back to our original selves? We're tired of being so helpless. Use that wonderful voice of yours. Sing the song you sang to us when you disappeared."

"And what's that?" Confusion hit Tira. "It will come to you naturally, just close your eyes and sing what comes to you." Paine explained. Tira did as she was told and closed her eyes. She felt the cool breeze around her and slowly the words were coming to her. She began to sing the lyrics fluently as if she always knew them:

_All I want is a little piece of heaven_

_All I need…a little piece of heaven_

_Na na na na na na na na na! (1)_

The Gullwings began to grow as they became less "cute". They now looked more mature and were of regular size.** (A/N: How they looked in FF X-2.)** Everyone stared in awe. Tira succeeded. She took notice of Bentley now; a royal blue aura surrounded him. "Bentley?" The small puppy began to grow as well, as he became more husky and vicious looking. He took resemblance of an over-sized wolf. He howled loudly as he took everyone except the Gullwings by surprise. Yuna walked up to Bentley "I see you've taken care of her in our absence. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sora, Riku, and Kairi were still confused. How was Tira a princess? More than that how was she Ansem the Wise's daughter. Kairi decided to speak up "How's Tira your Princess?" The three Gullwings looked at one another; Paine decided to be the one to explain things. "When our world was at peace, Our King and his wife had their first and only child, Tira. And with that we were given the task of watching over her and helping in any way that we could…"<p>

"When the Princess's mother died, King Ansem began his research on the different worlds and people's hearts. News came one day that an evil witch Maleficent, was trying to kidnap you. That's when she first received the Pendant of Hope, concealing the Eternal Harmony Keyblade. King Ansem told us to protect her at all cost and sent us and Bentley to a world we never knew existed: Sulfira."

Rikku then cut in. "We became her guardians from then on. We decided that we would teach her and help enhance some of the things she knew. I helped her with the knowledge of magic. Paine helped her with the ways of the sword, and Yuna here helped enhance her singing. This by the way sounds more amazing than it ever did!"

Yuna decided to take her part in the conversation. "Sulfira was soon attacked by Maleficent and those dreaded Heartless. We tried to protect you as best as we could but somehow you and Bentley…vanished. Just like that. We decided to go back to Radiant Garden, when we heard Tira's voice singing that exact same song. We took different forms. We never gave up hope on you though, your Highness. We learned that King Ansem also went missing…and from then on we never heard anything of you or him until now. I'm glad to see you're okay." Yuna wrapped her arms around Tira.

"I wish I could have remembered you guys though." Tira sighed. Leon walked over and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You probably won't remember much since you were too young at the time." She looked up and smiled at him. "I guess you're right, Squall." Her hand quickly covered her mouth. A light laugh came from Leon. "No don't feel bad, you always called me that when you were a child." Yuffie began jumping up and down "See! Slowly you're starting to remember us!" Rikku jumped in as well.

"Well now, think we ought to go back to the palace." Cid finally spoke. "I'm going to check out this here Gummi ship, you guys go ahead." The group of now 10 waved to him, and began making their way to the palace. When they arrived in the palace, the view was astonishing. You could see the whole town in view as everything now was of a luscious green; tress, grass, flowers everywhere. "It's such a beautiful view from up here!" Kairi exclaimed as she took in her surroundings. "Almost as beautiful as you…" Sora swept her hand into his as she now turned a slight pink color.

* * *

><p>Nearby, there stood a young girl, same age as Tira. She wore a purple halter top that ended above her stomach, khaki shorts, and purple high top converses. Her dark brown hair ended right below her breasts, and she had the most beautiful green eyes. Leon acknowledged her. "Rina! Come look and see who returned!" Her attention was quickly grabbed as she took notice of the large group. "It's good to see you guys…" Her eyes landed on Tira. A small tear fell from her cheek. "Your Highness?"<p>

Tira seemed to remember this girl from bits of her past. "Yes Rina…" Rina began to jump up and down. She quickly hugged Tira. "Oh how I've missed you old friend. You have grown so much! Oh who are you friends here?" she asked while pointing towards the three remaining Keyblade wielders.

"This Sora, Kairi, and Riku." She pointed to each one, while they all waved. "All of us hold a Keyblade, and we are on a journey now to keep all the worlds at peace." Rina looked confused "But our world is at peace?" The conversation was cut short when a large amount of Heartless and Nobodies formed around them. Every pulled their weapons out. "Guess not so much protected though." Riku sighed. "Rina stay with Arieth!" Leon demanded. "Oh come on…I want to fight too." She complained. "You're not ready just yet." Yuffie looked at her while Rina made a pouty face and ran to a safe corner with Arieth.

The Heartless and nobodies began jumping towards them. Sora, Riku, Leon, Yuffie, and Bentley began charging at the Heartless while Kairi, Tira, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine took care of the Nobodies. Sora and Riku smashed away the Heartless with just one swipe of their Keyblades. Leon charged along with Yuffie and executed the Heartless with a couple of strong and powerful swings from their weapons. Bentley snapped and bit into the Heartless causing their little red hearts to float to the sky.

Yuna began shooting bullets with her two little Bee guns. Rikku hopped over a Nobody and wacked in the back of its head with one of her daggers then finished it off with a single blow. Paine slashed through each one with ease hitting them left and right. Tira began teleporting towards different sides of Nobodies, hitting them successfully with Eternal Harmony. Kairi stumbled a bit but forced Destiny's Embrace through the center of ever nobody she could get her hands on.

The fighting subsided as the group looked around for a sign of any others. They were victorious. "Tira, you've improved so much!" Paine praised her. "Yeah! That teleporting thing was sick!" Rikku cheered with excitement. "We did well in teaching you." Yuna applauded.

Leon began to join the others when a Soldier Heartless began charging towards him. "Leon!" Sora yelled. Leon turned to see the Soldier coming towards him. It was picking up its pace fast. He tried to get his weapon but time just wasn't on his side. As he was about to give up in defeat he heard a swooshing noise past him up. He looked to see that the Heartless had been defeated by Rina. She wielded two swords that were in the shape of discs. Everyone looked amazed. Rina turned to Leon and teased "You sure I'm not ready?"

Leon patted her on the back for her help. "Thank you Rina I was wrong." Rina smiled playfully. "Anytime." As the group was reunited, a keyhole appeared in the sky. Sora pointed Kingdom Key towards it. This world was now fully safe. "Guess this means we have to be on our way." Riku said. They all began to head back towards the gummi ship.

Arriving in front of the Gummi ship, The Gullwings took their spots by Tira. "You know we are coming along right?" Rikku exclaimed. "Yes, we are going to live up to our duties as your Guardians." Paine then said. "We'll be with you whenever you need us, Princess.." Yuna added in. The Gullwings began to turn back into the orbs of light and rested within Tira's pendant. _Thank you for everything. _She thought to herself. Bentley returned back into his puppy form, wagging his tail and being ever so cute.

"Thank you guys for all your help." Tira broke the silence. Leon, Yuffie, Arieth, and Cid bowed again at her. "The pleasure is all ours Princess." Arieth calmly spoke. "This won't be the last time we see one another anyways!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Yuffie is right, all the worlds are connected." Leon added in. "Shoot I even added a new Navigation gummi to your ship, so you guys can start your quest."

"Thanks so much." Kairi smiled. "Just let us know if anything happens while we are gone." Riku added in. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Better be on our way. Bye Guys!" Sora and the others waved at them. "Wait!" a voice yelled. It was Rina. She was out of breath running from all the way at the Palace. "Princess…may I accompany you on this quest? I don't want to be separated from you again."

"Hmmm sure why not. You will surely be a better fighter by the end of it." A wide smile on her face now. She turned to Riku, Sora and Kairi. "If that's okay with you guys." They all nodded in unison. Tira faced Rina. "Then it's set! Come on Rina I'll show you to a room." She pulled Rina by the hand and up the stairs to the Gummi Ship. Rina looked at Leon and smiled, then to the others. "I'll be back promise!"

The Gummi Ship began to take off, and back into space. With the truth now out on the table, the real journey was about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>(1)- - Piece of Heaven by Cascada<em>

**Next Up Chapter 8! Now I have two O/Cs. Leave any suggestions that you have on Worlds I could use. Review if you like && thanks to those who have!**


	9. Chapter 8: Hidden Truths

**Enjoy guys! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and any of the Characters associated with it. Also I do not own anything owned by Disney!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rina's POV:<strong>

"Here you can go ahead and take the room right across from Riku." Princess Tira addressed me. It was so nice of her to let me come. I really want to see what worlds are out there besides Radiant Garden. Besides I knew if I asked Leon, he would have immediately have said no.

"Who's Riku again?" I asked a bit shyly. Her Highness just shook her head with laughter. "He's the taller one." Oh yeah that's right…the guy with the silver hair and gorgeous eyes. The one with the amazing muscles and that sexy voice…oh my god what am I saying? I need to stop. I don't have time to be thinking about boys! "Oh okay…" I managed to say without blushing.

Princess Tira left to let me get more acquainted with my surroundings. My room, much like the others I'm sure, was very small consisting of a twin size bed, a small dresser, and to the corner of the room, a small personal bathroom. There was also one small window by the bed and if you looked out of it you would see nothing but intergalactic space. I walked over to my bed and decided to sit on it. I kept looking around at the small room thinking _"Is this really happening?" _

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I wonder who that could be. Probably the Princess. I walked over and opened the door to my surprise, it was Riku. He was leaning against the wall, thinking he was so cool. Ha please. "Looks like we are going to be sharing the same quarters of the ship." A smirk was on his face. I couldn't help but blush a little, I think he noticed it too since he began to chuckle a bit. "What the hell is so funny?" I retorted back at him. His face seemed shocked. Yeah I have a bit of a temper. Can't help it though. I refuse to be vulnerable and weak. And I intend to stay like that. For Princess Tira's sake. She doesn't need a weakling around her. She needs someone strong. I want to be like Yuna, Rikku and Paine one day. Being able to protect her with my life. She is my best friend after all, if only she could remember…

"We are going to get along so well." Riku glanced down at me then took off. I wonder what he meant by that. "Looks like you two are off to a good start." Her Highness said from behind me. "Your Highness." I bowed down to her in respect. She placed a calm hand on my shoulder. "You know since we aren't anywhere near 'my kingdom' you don't have to be so formal. I'm still not used to it. Why don't you just call me Tira?" A warm smile was on her face. "Okay your High-…um I mean Tira." Tira took me by the hand as we started walking towards the cockpit of the ship. "Come on, we are going to see which world we are going to be visiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Everyone had gathered in the front part of the gummi ship, where there was a big map mounted on the wall. It had certain coordinates that were flashing. It reminded them of the game Battleship. Riku pointed at the little red dot that was moving. "This is where we are right now." His fingers traced down to the coordinate in front of the red dot. "And this is where we are heading to first." Everyone looked at it in response. "Which world is that?" Sora asked. Riku smirked a bit and replied "It's a word known as Persia."

Everyone decided to all get a good night's rest, so they all would have time to recover from their time in Radiant Garden. All left except Riku and Tira. "You okay?" She slowly asked. He looked up at her with his aqua eyes. "Yeah I'm fine" he murmured. "I'm just thinking what's to expect out of this journey." Tira placed her finger up to her lips and thought to herself. "Hmm…you sure you're thinking about that?" a light laugh slipped from her mouth. "What do you mean by that?" he let out in response. Tira walked over to his side and whispered. "You sure you're not thinking about Ri-na? I saw how you looked at her earlier when you were talking to her." Riku shook his head. "No…I-I'm not…I told you I feel like I'm meant to be alone." His head drops down.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

"And I said not to think like that." Tira said to me before she went to her room. "_Maybe she is right?" _But I don't have time to worry about girls. I need to be strong for my friends. I've always been the strong one. I want to stay strong like that. I can't become weak just because there is yet another cute girl that's going to be on this journey with us. _"What am I thinking?" _

I head back to my room when I overheard noises coming from Rina's room. "Ha! Ya! Ha!" What was she doing? I slipped a peek into her door, full of curiosity, and to my surprise Rina was throwing swings with her shakrams. Her leg flew up in the air as she did one of the most graceful kicks I've seen. What's up with these girls from Radiant Garden and being graceful? Hmm doesn't matter since I've already gotten my butt kicked once. I'm pretty sure if Rina wanted to, she could as well. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

I couldn't sleep at all. Restless as I was, I tossed and turned in that small bed of mine. I kept thinking about what Tira told me when we first arrived in Radiant Garden. I still couldn't get it through my head that Sora and Kairi kissed. Why did it have to happen when I was heading towards the kitchen? I knew those two had a thing for another, but still I wish I didn't have to see that. But overall I'm happy for my friends. They deserve one another and I deserve to be alone. I've wandered in the darkness alone, so why not the light as well. _I told you not to think like that! _Tira's voice was in my head. A small smile was now on my face as I slowly close my eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

Kairi was all I could think about. Her smile, eyes, beautiful hair, and now her luscious lips. I still can't believe I did that. I feel like the luckiest guys ever. "_That makes two of us." _It was Roxas speaking to me in my head. "_Roxas, is that how you felt after the first time you kissed Tira?" _It grew quiet for a minute. Hmm maybe I shouldn't have brought Tira up. Roxas seems to get emotional about it but can't blame him. I would feel the same way if I were away from Kairi for a year. Oh wait…I do know how that feels. I waited for Roxas' response but there was none. I decided to go to sleep; tomorrow was going to be a big day after all.

**Sora's Dreams**

_Sora found himself in the familiar setting of Twilight Town. He was now in the center of the train station._

"_You're so cute when you're nervous." He looks over to see Roxas holding Tira close to him. You could clearly see that Tira was as red as Kairi's hair. Roxas placed his finger underneath her chin and brought Tira's face closer to her. He gently kisses her lips, while Tira tightened her grip on him. Sora blushed a bit since he thought it was cute, when he realized that he was in a flashback, one of Roxas' flashbacks. After they kissed, Roxas looked down at the girl of his dreams and said to her "Tira…no matter what I'll always be with you." Roxas takes notice of Sora and smiles "Does that answer your question?" He nods his head yes, and then the dream was now to an end._

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi's POV<strong>

"_So Sora actually kissed me_." I smiled at this thought. My dreams had come true. I never thought this day would come. The day I got to tell Sora that I love him. I'm glad that now we can be together. And once this journey is over, we can return back to the Island and continue to be together.

I heard footsteps and they were loud and coming closer. Maybe it's Bentley? I'm pretty sure it was him. Tira likes to let him out sometimes. They stopped in front of my door. I lay there frozen on my bed. It was night time, anything could happen you know. My door slowly began to open. I was seriously getting creped out. "Bentley?" I whispered. "Oh so I guess I'm Bentley now?" it was Sora, my Sora. He came in as he did his cute little laugh that I loved. I sat up in my bed. "Sora, what are you doing up still?" He came closer to me. My heart began to pump faster and faster until he knelt down and his face was just inches away from mine.

"I had a dream, and well…" Before he could finish his sentence he brought his lips to mine. It was happening again. He's kissing me again, and I love every minute of it. My hands got lost in his spiky hair while he gently caressed my face. I could feel my face getting hotter every second. When he pulled back, he whispered "I don't want to lose you ever again. I'll always be with you." Sora began to head towards the door again. He turned to me and smiled that goofy but adorable grin of his. "Goodnight my sweet Kairi." I blush a little. "Goodnight." I was now alone in my room again. I thought about what he said to me. _I'll always be with you. _Those were the same words that Roxas told Tira, right? Then I thought about Tira. How she and Roxas complete each other even though they aren't around each other no more. Then I thought about how I kind of snapped at Sora about him being in the same bed with Tira.

It was all making sense to me. That wasn't Sora, it was Roxas. Sora was doing a favor. He was allowing them to be together. Now I felt bad, I have to apologize to her. She did overhear our conversation after all. Ugh…I feel like a horrible person. All she wants is happiness. She gets that in Roxas and they can only be together when Sora lets him take control of his body. I slowly get up from my bed, making my way to the door. _"I have to tell her I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tira's POV<strong>

"_Princess Tira..." _I still couldn't believe it. I'm a princess, and my father is Ansem the Wise. Why does that name sound familiar? Why can't I remember anything from before Twilight Town? My thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on my door. It was Kairi. She looked upset. "What's wrong Kairi?" I stood up and walked over to her. Her arms soon flew across me as she embraced me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Tira. Very sorry for thinking that you and Sora had something going on." I stepped back and looked straight into her blue eyes. "There's no need to be sorry, Kairi you've always had Sora. In his memories there were a lot of you. I can understand you for getting upset, hell I would have too if I were in your shoes, but always know that Sora is yours and only yours. You guys were meant to be." I smiled at her and she did the same. "Just like you and Roxas." she responded back. My heart fluttered at the sound of his name. Only his name could do that to me. She began to head back to her room. And I was back to the clutter of thoughts in my head, they shot all to Roxas. I reached over and picked up the charm he gave to me.

_Tira no matter what I'll always be with you._

I decided that since I couldn't sleep that I would begin to do a little research on these "Nobodies". And figure out why my Roxas was one of them. Soon I found myself typing endlessly on the main computer found in the central part of the gummi ship.

I stared blankly at the screen in front of me. The words I looked at made my heart sank; _Nobodies are creatures that don't have hearts. It's the one thing they want the most, to become whole again._ So does that mean Roxas doesn't have a heart? Next was a page full of information about a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII.

_Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus_, _Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene…_

My eyes stopped at the last name listed; _Roxas. _I didn't want to believe what I saw so I decided to ask the others about it when they woke up. Some of those names sound familiar. I know for a fact that Xemnas was the guy Sora and the others defeated. But the name Axel seemed like someone I knew…

**Flashback**

_Several days after Roxas' disappearance, the town saw a lot more of Nobodies. Tira fought every one of them that she could. "Will these things ever leave this place alone!" she yelled at a dusk but it obviously wasn't paying attention to anything she had to say. She destroyed it quickly using Eternal Harmony. She heard clapping from behind her. She quickly turned to see a man with red spiky hair and a long black coat. He smirked at her. "Not bad, you're pretty good. I can see why he took interest in you. You're something else." _

_Tira threw Eternal Harmony at the unknown man like a boomerang, he nearly dodged it. "Who are you!" she demanded an answer. He laughed her attempt. "I'm Axel…got it memorized? And let's just say I'm a good friend of Roxas." Before she could say anything to him, he vanished right before her._

**Tira's POV**

"_I remember that jerk!" _He claimed to have been a friend of Roxas but I never remembered Roxas ever bringing him up. Well from the looks of it, he's a friend of his from that Organization. I couldn't take all this anymore. I needed to rest my head and clear out my mind. What else about Roxas is there that I don't know? I headed back to room, and laid there for quite some time. I was so caught up with thinking that I didn't know that I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The Gummi Ship landed in the new world known as Persia. Everyone exited the ship, looking at this world they have never been to, let alone heard about. Sand was everywhere; it looked like an endless ocean of it. The sun hit them directly on their skin since there wasn't a cloud in sight. It reminded Sora and Riku of Agrabah.

"Wow sure is hot here!" Kairi exclaimed. Tira told Bentley to return to the gummi ship, since his coat was black and she didn't want him to be overexposed to the sun. He did as he was told. Rina placed a hand above her forehead and began searching for any sign of civilization, nothing. They began to wander the new world as sweat overcame all of them. "It's way too hot with these clothes on." Sora complained. Rina jumped at an idea in her head. "Tira, why don't you use your magic that Rikku taught you!"

Tira began to scratch her head. "And what magic is that exactly?" Rina began to think, trying to remember the type of magic that had to be used. "Dressphere magic!" The others began to become confused. They've never heard of any type of magic like this before. "Dressphere?" Sora repeated. "How come I've never heard of that?"

Rina looked at the four with her hands on her hips. "That's because only Yuna, Rikku and Paine know this type of magic. And Rikku taught Tira this, so I'm pretty sure she can use it." Tira placed her hand on her chin. "And how do I exactly use this?" Rina took a spot by her and pointed at her necklace. "Use the Keyblade, and draw a circle into this world." She was pointing at the sand. "When it appears, and it should, we all step into in and our clothes should change."

Riku had an unsure look on his face. "Rina are you sure about this?" She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm positive. I remember Rikku talking to Leon about it one day." Tira then giggled. "So you were eavesdropping, typical Rina." Rina's face lit up at the sign that maybe her friend was starting to remember her from the past. Tira called forth Eternal Harmony. A little unsure about it, she began to draw a circle into the sand. Everyone was amazed that now the circle was glowing. "You did it Tira!" Rina praised her. "Now we just have to step into it."

And they all did just that. When the magic circle faded from the sand, they all stood there with outfits that people from this world would wear. Sora wore light brown shorts, and a white button up shirt, and over that black vest. Riku wore blue pants that were made of a different fabric than the denim he was used to, this fabric was light and allowed the light breeze to flow through. He had a white sleeveless button up shirt on, the bottom buttons were undone to where you could see his abdominal. He too wore a vest on top, his being yellow.

Kairi had on a pink dress, the straps resting below her shoulders, and a white sash was tied across her hips. Rina had on a white long sleeved blouse that revealed her stomach as well, and with that she wore purple Capri like pants with a black belt. Tira wore something very different. She had on a turquoise top that ended right below her breasts, and tied up around her neck. Her stomach was very visible now than from what she was used to. She wore a white pants that were cut off from the sides to reveal her legs as well. She took a look at herself and noticed how revealing it was. "Rina, why am I wearing this?" Rina let out a chuckle. "When you look like a Princess, that means you're in another kingdom and with that you have to keep the rule of Princess." Tira sighed.

"Give me back the dagger!" A woman's voice yelled. Another one laughed and responded "You can go ahead and search for it yourself, but you're going to have to check everywhere." He winked at her. The woman then pouted. Suddenly they noticed the five teens. "Is everything okay?" Riku questioned, his eyes stuck on the man. "Oh everything is fine here, just a disagreement." The man responded. "And who are you if I may ask, you guys travelers?"

"Um you can say it like that, I'm Sora and these are my friends Riku, Kairi, Rina, and Tira." Sora answered. The woman began to examine them. "It's very nice to meet you…I'm Tamina, Princess of the holy city Alamut. And this here is Dastan, Prince of that horrible Empire of Persia."

* * *

><p><strong>So I've decided to use Persia from Prince of Persia: Sands of Time! Tell me what you guys think of the story so far. Reviews would be appreciated &amp;&amp; thanks to those that have so far! Also I would like suggestions on what world to use after this. If you have any ideas just PM me (:<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Persia

**Dark Corridor**

The room is surrounded in pitch black darkness. You wouldn't be able to see a thing. In this darkness, somebody began to laugh a bit. "I wonder how long I've been in here. Hmm…doesn't matter." The mysterious figure began to roam around in the darkness. "It appears that I still can remember you, that beautiful face, that sweet voice of yours. And when I find a way out of here, I will come after you."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Persia<strong>

The Persian sun hit them all directly on their skin; the only one used to it was Dastan. After their introductions, the found out that the dagger Tamina was talking about was a holy one, only found in Alamut. Also they learned that inside the dagger are the Sands of Time, sand that whoever the holder of the dagger is, will be able to travel back in time. Well just a minute's time.

Tamina couldn't stop staring at the oddly bunch, they were all lighter than her and the Persian Prince. Her eyes locked on Tira, trying to figure out why she wore such royal clothing. "Tira, may I ask you to why you're wearing those garments and your friends look 'normal'?" She asked very bluntly.

Tira was a little shocked at her question. Why did she want to know the meaning of her clothing? "Well that's because I am a Princess as well." Tamina's eyes grew at her reply. _'A Princess? She doesn't quite seem like one'_

Kairi interrupted her thoughts by asking, "Where exactly are you guys headed to?" The Persian Prince quickly turned to the others. "We're headed to Avrat to prove my innocence."

"Innocence?" Riku repeated in intrigue. Dastan moved his long brown locks from his face and wiped it with the red scarf he was wearing around his neck. He then explained how the Persian Army invaded the holy city of Alamut in search of weapon forges. Since none were found, Tamina and Dastan's brother, Tus, were set to be married in order to keep peace and that's when Dastan also discovered the dagger.

He continued on about how Tus gave him a holy robe to present to their father since he had other matters to attend to. When the King put on the robe, his skin began to disintegrate…it was shrouded in poison! Everyone couldn't believe their eyes, and all believed that it was Dastan who had killed the King. Immediately he fled the city alongside with Tamina.

_My beloved Subjects,_

_The whole world grieves at the death of our King_

_We are all stricken by his loss_

_That the murder came at Prince Dastan's hands_

_Only makes our pain worse…_

"I didn't murder my father! That robe was given to me by my brother, Tus did this." His eyes fell down a little as sadness was clearly shown on his face. Tamina thought to herself for a bit, trying to fit the pieces together. "And now he stands to be crowned King!" she exclaimed. The five teens could also tell that Dastan was not of bad character he seemed humble. "I didn't kill my father" he repeated once more.

Rina could feel his pain, it was sad. She knew that he wouldn't have done such a thing even though they just meet. She sensed something about him. "Dastan, we all believe you." He looked up to see the travelers all smiling at him, well Riku had more of a smirk, and overall they were all on his side.

"I believe you." Tamina assured him. He turned to her, his face still looking a bit upset. "You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have let you come." She walked seductively over to him, a seductive look on her face also. She leaned into his ear and slowly whispered "But you did."

Everyone became a little uncomfortable watching this, it was clear what was about to happen next. Sora covered his eyes, like a little kid. The others just simply turned around to give them a bit more privacy. Slowly, Tamina leaned into the Persian Prince's face, eagerly trying to reach his lips. As they were just mere inches from each other, Dastan gasped.

To the left were Heartless consisting of Gigas Shadow, Bandit, Large Body, and Fat Bandit. On the right were Assassin, Dancer, Dusk, and Berserker Nobodies. "Heartless!" Sora shouted.

"Looks like they brought company." Riku pointed out towards the Nobodies. With no time wasted they all summoned their weapons and all stood in fighting stances. "Wha-What are these creatures?" Tamina demanded. Dastan pulled out his machete and stood protectively in front of her. "Doesn't matter, they're in the way of my agenda. Be on your guard everyone!" He commanded as everyone else nodded their heads.

Sora, Kairi and Tira headed towards the Heartless while Riku, Rina and Dastan went after the Nobodies.

Sora began battling it out with the Large Body and also the Fat bandit, jumping high into the air and smacking them both in the head with his Keyblade. After successfully knocking them both on the backs, he didn't hesitate to slash both of them away, causing a small heart to float from them once they were banished. Dastan quickly left Tamina's side to go after the small Dusk Nobody, but when he tried to destroy it, it simply reversed on him, causing him to become a bit confused.

"Definitely different from what I'm used to fighting." He smirked a bit, then jumped right over the Dusk and thrashed his sword into the unknown enemy. Tira was on her guard, checking carefully around her surroundings. She quickly turned around to see the Gigas Shadow right behind her. "They can get bigger?" She mumbled out loud. This Heartless started giving her the creeps, as her hand was trembling.

_No! This is no time to get scared…but that Heartless is really creeping me out…it's s-ss-so big._

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the Gigas Shadow slashed its claws at her, leaving a gash on her arm, and slightly ripping her clothes. Tira couldn't help but scream, and wince at the overwhelming pain she felt. Quickly she used her other hand and held her injured arm, only to feel a warm sensation.

She released her hand to reveal blood dripping from the gash. "Tira!" Rina shouted but quickly was forced into fighting off the Dancer Nobody again. The pain in her arm grew more and more. She eagerly got up and charged at the Heartless, but it soon vanished into the sand below. The others tried to finish their opponents off, but it seemed like they were trying to keep them away from her.

The Gigas Shadow returned to the surface once again, and Tira got back into her fighting stance. Her attention quickly turned to Roxas for some odd reason, and then it hit her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the charm he had given her awhile back in Twilight Town. "Here goes nothing…" She held the small charm close to her heart, closed her eyes and whispered "Roxas…"

The charm began to glow a stunning white, blinding the Heartless and Nobodies as well as everyone else. Tira opened her eyes and began to hear footsteps behind her, and then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Roxas smiling at her, as the white light began to dim. He stood in front of her to protect her from any danger. He checked both sides just to make sure, then quickly grabbed out his Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Roxas charged at the Gigas Shadow, quickly exterminating it. Tira turned to see if Sora was still there, thinking that Roxas had taken over his body again, but he didn't. Sora was helping Kairi fight off a Bandit. "Roxas!" she exclaimed and ran over to his side. He gently grabbed her hand, and then motioned for them to help the other fight off the Nobodies.

Everyone's attention turned to the two, all stunned a bit. "I've got this!" Roxas yelled as he immediately threw both Keyblades, as if they were boomerangs, whirling around destroying any Heartless and Nobodies in its way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I took forever to update. School and work has been getting in the way and I've experienced a bit of writer's block again. -_- <strong>

**I did use reference to the Prince of Persia movie with some dialogue that was used. (Just in case you were wondering) Anyways thanks again to all that have reviewed (: **

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short**


End file.
